The Star In The Shadows
by dino kid
Summary: A Oneshot over the relationship between blackstar and his Brother  Yuki's oc  And the summary really sucks, fanfiction is better then summary i promise.


**Just for pointers, Shadowstar is Yukis OC and the DYC decided to make a one-shot about his relationship with Blackstar.**

**Start**

…

_He was always stealing my spotlight. Whenever he walked into the room, all the girls would flock around him. Commenting on how handsome he was, admiring how fluently he spoke Latin and Portuguese. Talking about how great of a assassin he was, how he killed a team of six single-handedly._

_The girls loved him. They loved everything about him. I sometimes caught Tsubaki staring at him too! Whenever I passed a big group of girls I would hear them talking about how beautiful his midnight black hair was. How perfectly each lock was placed almost as if by a expert hair designer even if all he did was just quickly comb and brush it._

_They said that his outfit was sexy when it was so similar to mine. The only differences were minor details: the color, less details involved, only two colors, and he wore a silver scarf that attached to the high collar of his shirt._

_They said the tattoo was sexy on him; the star tattoo was on his shoulder, just like mine. They also said how beautiful his green eyes were, how handsome his face was, and how polite he was._

_He wasn't polite, he was rude to me._

_The others say he just throws back what respect he gets. It's what he said on the first day he worked here._

_He always criticized me in class, saying I was wrong, my stance is off, I'm not putting my all in it, I'm not doing the fighting exercise right. I was the star, I was the god, I didn't have to do the exercise, no one would notice me if I did what they were doing!_

_He said I had problems, that I needed therapy because I had an 'Inferiority complex' and a 'God complex,' hah he was wrong! I had no complexes! How could I have an inferiority complex when I am inferior to no one?_

_He's my teacher for Advance Combat Class, but he's also my older brother_

_I hated him; he was always hiding in the shadows waiting for a moment to strike, just like a snake. Because of that he always was the star of the fight, stealing my spotlight more and more with each three-star mission he completed._

_That must be where he got his name, Shadowstar._

_But they always put me in his shadow, I was always 'never as great as he was.' It's all backwards! He isn't as great as me! He never will be! Why can't they see that?_

_I wish he'd never existed._

"Blackstar! Pay attention!" _he_ snapped at me. I glared at him. Shadowstar just sighed.

"As I was saying, this class will be canceled as I am, along with others, are going to searching for the location of the Kishin." Shadowstar explained. "You will resume your normal classes as before I came here. But I want you guys to continue practicing what I have taught you." He instructed. That is when I noticed the duffel bag he had leaning against the wall.

Kid nodded and stood up. "Best of luck to you Shadowstar-sensei," He said. Kid was _such_ a teachers pet all because Shadowstar promotes one of the things he loves: Balance.

He claims that a fight is like a triangle, that it's not just physical strength, but strategy, and adaptation. He claimed that in a fight the three have to be in equal alignment, like an equilateral triangle.

"Thank you, Kid-san." Shadowstar said returning the formality.

Kid continued. "I'm sure we all know that you and your team will prevail, it's consisting of some of the DWMA's greatest meisters and weapons, all seasoned fighters." Kid said. What was he trying to do? Flatter Shadowstar into giving him extra credit? What a suck up.

Well most of them knew that Kid had an attraction to Shadowstar, so he was probably attempting to flirt with the young teacher. Hell, Shadowstar probably knew it; if he did he didn't show though.

"Why not just go and give him a blowjob while you're at it, Kid." Blackstar snapped, not liking all the attention that was being diverted from him. But more irritated at Kid sucking up to his 'older brother' and the fact that even a _grim reaper_ was paying more attention to that bastard.

Kid turned bright pink and glared at Blackstar.

"Blackstar that is a detention for you," Shadowstar said and turned to Maka. "Maka, would you mind telling Stein that he can expect Blackstar in his class after school today?" He asked, Maka nodded. "Thank you. Anyways, I have to go now, bye everyone remember to keep training." He said. "One more thing, just work out until the next period." He added.

As he turned around to grab his bag and leave I took a rock, nice and solid, size of a fist, and chucked it at his head.

Shadowstar just shifted his weight to his side and let the rock sail past him. "That's another detention, Blackstar. Also, you might want to try make sure when you throw something, it doesn't make a lot of noise when leaving your hand." He said.

I felt my rage increase as he left. Everyone began talking about him. I stormed towards the weights and walked by Kim and Jackie.

"I can't believe Shadowstar is going on such a dangerous mission!" Kim said to Jackie.

Jackie nodded. "I know! I heard he is leading it! He is the youngest person to ever lead a whole team of this size into this kind of mission! I mean a teacher at age of only 18?" Jackie said.

Kim squealed. "AND He's DWMA's top fighter! He beats Stein every time they spar! Steins Soul Force is useless against him!" She said. "He is so cute! And did you see Kid trying to flirt with him?" She asked.

Jackie nodded eagerly. "Kid and Shadowstar would make a good yaoi couple." She admitted. "Though I heard Shadowstar has a crush on Ms. Marie." Jackie said, Kid who also overheard pouted a bit, his lower lip quivering as he fought back tears that he may never be with his crush.

Blackstar rolled his eyes. He needed the attention on HIM! Not on some coward that couldn't even bring himself to try and stop the Starclan from becoming what there clan became!

He picked up the heaviest weight and through it across the room like it was a Frisbee and watched it break through the wall.

People stared at him as they saw this and began talking amongst themselves.

"Did you see that?"

"Blackstars throwing a tantrum, haha!"

"He is nothing like Shadowstar,"

"Hard to believe an idiot like him is Shadowstar's baby brother."

"He has a lot to do if he wants to come close to the top like Sensei."

"I know right?"

"Such a dimwit."

"Pathetic."

Blackstar felt his rage reach it's highest point, and grabbed the nearest student, and through him across the gym before storming off.

Blackstar practically ripped the front door off it's hinges as he stormed out of the DWMA.

_Why did that bastard Shadowstar even have to come to the DWMA?_ Blackstar thought as he remembered the time Shadowstar came.

"_And remember Blackstar." Death scolded the ninja who was rubbing his bleeding head, Spirit was standing behind the Reaper staring disapprovingly at him. "No more beating other students to a pulp! Your weakening our forces." He said._

"_One bad egg ruins the whole clutch." A voice said._

_All three whirled around to face the newcomer. A boy in an outfit much like Blackstars but black with a silver scarf around it was walking out of the shadows. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes just like Blackstar._

_But what mostly caught their attention was the star tattoo on his left shoulder. _

"_And from what I hear, Blackstars is going to end up making DWMA as weak as a blade of grass if he keeps this up." He boy said. He looked around 18 years old._

_Spirit stepped forward. "Who are you?" He demanded._

_The boy just kept a blank expression. "Name is Shadowstar, Ex-Star-clan member, student to the famous French-Japanese martial artist Junko Isamu." He said, Junko Isamu was a renowned martial artist, one of the best, she had died a few years ago. A small twitch of his lips came before he continued, as if he was holding back a smirk. "Fourth Mamoru of the ninja guild Takahiro, Shin: Truth" He said but not in a tone that was bragging, just an introductive tone._

_Ninja guild? Takahiro? What was that? But what shocked Blackstar most was he claimed to be from Star-Clan_

_Death nodded. "And what has the Takahiro sent you for?" Death asked suspiciously._

"_No reason, they do not wish war just peace." Shadowstar said raising his hands. "I sent myself. I saw that the DWMA is going to need more then a weapon and the fighting techniques you are getting to fight the Kishin and all the other threats." He said._

"_Figured I might as well come and teach your students some new fighting techniques." He said shrugging._

_Spirit narrowed his eyes. "The Takahiro are renowned for never giving up there secrets. Now you're here and going to teach the students here the Takahiro's way of fighting?" He said not believing at all._

_Shadowstar shook his head. "No, I would be executed for that betrayal, but I will teach your students the moves that my Sensei taught me. Should suffice." He said not really caring._

"_Alright, but I have a question." Death said. "You claim your name is Shadowstar, I knew of only one Shadowstar with the blood of Star-Clan." He said. "Are you _the _Shadowstar, son of Whitestar? Star-Clans famous _Killing Shadow of the Stars_?" Death asked._

_Killing Shadow of the Stars was the nickname given to a Star-clan member that was able to kill his victim and leave hours, some times even days, before anyone could even find out he was there, only Star-Clan and Death had known who he was._

_Shadowstar gazed boredly at him. "Yes, but I do recall mentioning I was an Ex-Star clan member. I quit the moment I saw what they were becoming just for the sake of something as pathetic as 'power'." Shadowstar said with out any emotion._

_Spirit looked surprised and so did Blackstar. He was also Whitestars son? But that would mean…_

"_You're my brother?" Blackstar shouted in disbelief. _

_Shadowstar looked at him with mild surprise. "Hm? You were the little kid that was in moms stomach when I ditched the clan?" He asked. "Your still alive? Bravo to you for surviving the massacre and only being a kid." He said._

_Blackstar just stared at him pointing an accusing finger at him but no words left his mouth. Shadowstar ignored him and turned his attention to Death. "So with your permission, I would like to star an Advance Combat class." He said._

_Death nodded. "alright, you can start tomorrow." He said waving Shadowstar off._

_Shadowstar nodded as the lights began to flicker and during the 1/4__th__ of a second that the lights flickered off Shadowstar vanished._

Blackstar growled at the memory as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"That bastard thinks he's so cool, I'm the star, I'm the best." He muttered. "So what if he was trained by the greatest martial artist in the world. So what if he is ranked 4 out of the commanders of the worlds strongest league of ninjas and assassins." He grumbled.

As much as Blackstar hated to admit it, being fourth in the Takahiro was something that was not a 'so what' thing. The Takahiro only accepted the greatest fighters in the world. Blackstar had fought against one of the weakest members of the team but still lost and was beaten to a bloody pulp.

It wasn't a fight he was proud of, he hadn't even managed to get a single hit on the guy, and there are 39 members in the group, he had fought against number 39 and lost badly. That just meant that the rest were seriously stronger then him, hell number 39 was ten times better then him!

He remembered Shadowstar mentioning a few things about the top five, not counting him. Number Five was British and apparently was once in the military before he was accepted into the Takahiro. Three was an American boxer before he was accepted, Two, she was a Chinese girl. Shadowstar didn't mention what she used to do but that she was lethal, even when she was five. He said nothing of number One.

Just knowing that these guys were all stronger then anyone he knew, maybe even stronger then Death scared him. But he would never admit or show it! He would defeat all of them at once someday!

"Hell! I could beat the entire top ten of them at once right now!" He yelled out loud without realizing it.

Tsubaki knocked on his door. "Blackstar? What are you yelling about?" She asked then paused and when Blackstar didn't answer she left.

Blackstar groaned as he just slammed his entire body onto his bed.

Several days had past by and not a word came in about the progress of Shadowstar and his team. Even Lord Death started to get worried after the second week passed and no contact had been made with them.

Kid was a nervous wreck at the thought that his 'love of his life' –even though Shadowstar probably didn't return his feelings- was quite possible dead and no one knew where his corpse laid.

Soul even dropped his 'cool' demeanor from time to time. He looked up to Shadowstar because he was able to maintain his cool under any situation. Blackstar considered this treason that his best friend was committing but made no comment.

Maka and Liz were also nervous because Shadowstar was a favorite teacher of theirs. Mainly because he actually did his job right, and didn't dissect instead of teach like Stein did.

Blackstar hated it all! Shadowstar wasn't even here yet he was getting all the attention just for being missing! Blackstar hoped to God that Shadowstar had gotten killed on his mission, the world couldn't fit both of them and Shadowstar had to go and leave Blackstars spotlight forever.

But what Blackstar hated most, what bothered him the most out of all these things he was pissed off about was…

Even he was nervous about how Shadowstar's condition was.

Would he show the fact he shared his friends worry? No, he most certainly would not. He would not allow anyone even _think_ he worried for his brother! That would defiantly ruin his image!

As the days past and still no word came, people began getting increasingly more and more restless. Students were demanding to be allowed to go and search for them. Kid was even trying to bribe his own dad into allowing it!

People were even starting to ignore what the teachers said in class to try and make up rescue plans. Even Marie was volunteering to lead the kids for the rescue mission.

Lord Death refused to allow any student to go for fear that they might end up facing the Kishin and being killed. Lord Death didn't need more of his forces weakened.

Blackstar could already imagine what Shadowstar would say: _"We are full-fledged fighters, we know and accept the fact that the possibility of being killed during these missions is high. We understand how high the stakes are. You guys don't need to start freaking out if we die, it's a fact of life, you live, fight for what you believe, and die. Now calm down and start training harder and learn from what mistakes we made so you don't repeat our failures!" _

Blackstar chuckled a bit. With Shadowstar it was either something really short, or a mini-speech when he came to talking. He stopped chuckling though when he realized he was thinking of his brother. His thoughts became cold as he started thinking of what a jackass he was for taking this mission just to get attention.

Blackstar began remembering how Shadowstar always acted and spoke. How he fought, how he scolded and criticized, how he would throw out helpful tips.

That was when a realization struck Blackstar.

"He never did any of that stuff for attention." He whispered. "He did all the things he's done because he believed it was the right thing to do. He's done things just because he felt it was morally right." He said to himself.

Shadowstar often commented that the only thing keeping you apart from cold blooded killers was having high morals. Shadowstar had high morals. He never killed unless he had no choice if the soul wasn't a kishin egg. If it was a kishin egg, he would make sure that the being felt no pain and so it was quick so he wouldn't know that he was even killed.

"That…that doesn't mean anything! I'm still the better man! I am the man who will surpass god! I AM a god! That son of a bitch is nothing!" Blackstar screamed to the heavens.

A few weeks had passed. Then during the middle of classes several worried yells could be heard. Everyone who could see souls had jumped from there desks, even Stein, who was in the midst of dissecting a very rare animal dropped the scalpels and rushed to the door.

Blackstar followed, wanting to punch whoever was gaining every ones attention, but stopped short frozen in shock at the sight before him.

Members of the team, about a fourth of them, were limping, severally wounded, down the hall. Two were carrying a limp, badly battered, half dead body as fast as they could.

They one they were carrying was Shadowstar.

A part of Blackstar wanted to scoff and tell everyone that Shadowstar wasn't as tough as he claimed if he was most injured, but the rest of him was still processing the scene before him. Shadowstar's outfit was tattered and barely holding on from all the blows he suffered.

Stein took Shadowstar from his teammates and rushed to the infirmary.

"He needs surgery!" Stein shouted to Nygus, all anyone would have to do is toss one glance at Shadowstar and you could tell that he would need tremendous amount of surgery.

His chest was practically ripped open and had the bleeding blocked by ripped up pieces of cloth. He had a piece of bone that was jutting out of his arm, probably and inch or more out, his leg was twisted at an odd angle and drying blood was caking his face. He had several bruises all over his body, and even more cuts. Blackstar caught a glimpse of several deep gashes along Shadowstar's back as Stein ran.

People all around him were horrified at Shadowstar's condition, others looked like they were going to be sick. A few even looked like they were ready to murder whoever, or whatever did this to him.

Blackstar was one of them.

Soon people began leaving the halls. The remaining members of the team were sent into another room to be treated by Nygus while Stein operated on Shadowstar.

When Nygus left from tending to there wounds Kid hesitantly walked up to her.

"Is…Is Shadowstar-sensei going to be alright?" He asked, the worry and fear in his eyes made Blackstar sick to his stomach.

Nygus shook her head. "He was harmed very badly, and none of them know what had happened, it was 'all a blur, couldn't even see what attacked' kind of thing." She said. "There is a possibility that Shadowstar might not survive the surgery." She said somberly.

Kid held his head down low as she left. So did everyone else, but Blackstar.

Shadowstar was a member of the gang to the rest of them. When he wasn't busy, he would hang out with them, and on very rare occasions, would crack a smile, or joke around that he 'wasn't an adult yet.'

Everyone could remember the day that the elder, and real ninja had decided to join them.

"_Come on Maka, it isn't cool to travel!" Soul complained as Maka fouled once again during a game of basketball._

_Maka had a confused look on her face. "If someone would at least explain the rules to me…" She said as Soul shot the ball at the hoop._

_The basketball bounced off the rim and Blackstar leapt up to get the rebound but was short an inch as it sailed out of his reach._

_The ball bounced out of view. Blackstar was about to yell he would get it when Shadowstar walked towards them dribbling the ball. He had the backpack he carried all the work he would grade and other papers in slung over one shoulder._

"_Looks like you guys lost this." He commented tossing it to Tsubaki._

_Tsubaki caught the ball. "thank you." She said politely. "Would you…like to join us?" She offered._

_Shadowstar raised an eyebrow at her for her to elaborate on that._

_Blackstar glared at her. "Full teams, the teams will be uneven if he joins." He said crossing his arms over his chest._

_Maka saw this as a gate of opportunity. "He can have my spot! I'm willing to sit the game out." She said._

"_Well then." Liz said. "It's decided. Shadowstar, you're on our team with Kidd, Soul, and me. the other team is Blackstar, Tsubaki and Patty," She said pointing at the teams._

_Shadowstar nodded. "Alright then." He said and placed his backpack on the bench beside Maka and went onto court._

_The game started and everyone began dashing to get open and to get the ball._

_Kid passed the ball to Shadowstar, who caught the ball and pivoted right around Blackstar and began dribbling the ball away. He passed it to Liz, avoiding a opportunity to make a basket, and Liz got the basket instead._

_The game kept like this, Kids team winning and Blackstars team not standing a chance. Blackstar was getting increasingly aggravated by this. When the game ended Kid's team had won._

"_You're really good at this." Kidd commented with a smile._

_Shadowstar shrugged. "Thank you." He said. "This was Sensei's favorite sport, she would force me to play one-on-one with her." He said._

_They ended up having several more occasions that they hung out with Shadowstar. He even started teaching Kidd how to do his most powerful martial arts attack that trumped any of Kids fighting styles and moves. Though Kid was still at step one of the attack, as it is an extremely difficult to master. _

At first, Blackstar was enraged at the fact that Shadowstar would only teach Kid that attack, which he called the Dragons Strength. Just one hit by that was enough to knock Blackstar out! He deserved to learn it more then Kid, he was his brother, not Kid. And Kid was just using this to get closer to Shadowstar.

Blackstar shook his head and paced back and forth. Everyone was outside the infirmary waiting to hear of Shadowstar's condition. Kid was sitting right across from the door. Soul was walking back and forth, occasionally punching the wall in his anger. Maka was huddled by the door in silence. Even Patty and Liz were quiet.

After what felt like hours, and it probably was hours, Stein walked out, blood staining his coat.

Kid leapt to his feet. "How is he, Stein?" He demanded, everyone else watched waiting expectantly for the answer.

Stein cleaned off his glasses and wiped his brow. "Well, surgery was a success. His injuries were serious, several broken bones and deep wounds that needed stitches." Stein said. "But he should be waking up in a few days, then he can maybe try and recall what happened." Stein said as he lit a cigarette and left.

Everyone filed into the infirmary and huddled around the bed Shadowstar was sleeping on. He had bandages wrapped all around his body practically. His eyebrows were knitted together forcing a worried expression onto his face.

"….Sensei….." He groaned in his sleep. "what….is it…?"

Blackstar watched him as his face contorted into pain every now and again. People slowly began leaving the room and Blackstar was finally left alone with his brother.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Tsubaki asked from the doorway.

Blackstar shook his head. "I'll stay here for a while longer." He said. Tsubaki nodded and left.

Blackstar sat on the chair and hesitantly took Shadowstars hand.

"Come on, just open your eyes and see your god and you will be better in no time." He said forcing a smile. But he said it quietly, and tightened his grip on Shadowstars hand. "come on, you're supposed to be the Fourth Mamoru of the Takahiro! You can't let something as petty as this keep you down." He said.

Blackstar continued. "you are supposed to be the student of Junko Isamu! You don't want to disgrace her by being like this. Just open your fucking eyes already Shadowstar!" Blackstar yelled.

He got no response.

Blackstar sighed and rested his head on the edge of the bed as he got off his chair and knelt down next to the bed. "Don't leave me all alone without a family again…." He mumbled before falling asleep.

Blackstar awoke with a start when he felt something surrounding him. He jumped up only to realize it was a blanket.

"Did Tsubaki come and bring me home?" He thought out loud but then realized he was still in the infirmary. "But…Where is…"

"About time you awoke," A raspy, weak voice said and Blackstar turned around to see Shadowstar leaning against the wall, using crutches as support. He didn't have on a shirt and was wearing a pair of short so he could have the brace on his right leg not be taken off right away. "I was contemplating weather I should have smacked you awake with a crutch." He said.

Blackstar glared at him. "Like you can do anything in that condition!" He snapped. "Why the hell am I even here anyways?"

Shadowstar raised his eyebrow. "that's what I was wondering. It doesn't seem much like you to fall asleep on the bed I was on while clenching my hand like there was no tomorrow. Even the troubled expression you had was out of character." A twitch of his lips caused a pause as Shadowstar fought back a smirk. "Was Blackstar worried about his 'older brother'?" He asked.

Blackstar growled. "S-….So what if I was!" He snapped.

Shadowstars cold expression softened a bit. "then, thank you." He said as he sat down. "Miss Marie will be coming with some food soon, your welcome to join me for breakfast." He said.

Blackstar blinked in surprise. His stomach growled and he decided he would only stay for the food, not because of his brother.

After Marie brought the food, and fussed over Shadowstar who politely told her he was fine and she should check on her students, while blushing of course, the two began eating.

Blackstar broke the silence with a question. "What did this too you?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

Shadowstar gazed at the pancake he was eating. "They had no names, but they weren't human, kishin, or even witch." He said. "They were a monster, they had human appearances but they had far more animalistic characteristics. They moved to fast for the rest to catch but I managed to catch glimpse of them to know they were not human in the slightest." He said, his voice quiet.

Blackstar nodded. "How….strong were they?" He asked.

"Strong, very strong. Maybe even as strong as Lord Death, maybe stronger." He said and Blackstar stiffened. That strong meant Shadowstar and the others were lucky to survive. He finished eating his food and left Shadowstar alone in the infirmary.

The next few days everyone hardly saw Marie or Kid anymore, they were both to worried to try and help Shadowstar recover, even though he kept trying to politely refuse.

It was funny in a way. Marie and Kid seemed to be fighting most of the time, fighting over Shadowstar. Even Blackstar was starting to find it funny, no longer caring as much about how Shadowstar was having more attention then him.

Blackstar often had to rescue Shadowstar from the two while his brother was still injured. One day Shadowstar even offered to teach Blackstar Dragons Strength. Blackstar surprisingly refused, saying that when he finishes teaching Kid the move, he'd try and learn.

Blackstar and Shadowstars bond began to strengthen after that. Blackstar would deny it, but after seeing how hurt Shadowstar was made him realize that he did care for his brother.

Soon Shadowstar was fully recovered from his injuries and was teaching again. And as normal he would end up calmly arguing with Blackstar in class about how Blackstar isn't the strongest and still has a lot to learn. But a warm friendly gleam would be in his eyes now.

Blackstar still hated Shadowstar's guts most of the time because of all the attention he was getting but was able to deal with it. Shadowstar often made up for it by spoiling him. He even took Blackstar to meet the Takahiro.

Boy was Blackstar shocked to see that the girl who ranked second deadliest and strongest in the Takahiro was, only nine years old.

After a few more months they continued to become closer. And finally Blackstar decided to accept the fact.

They were walking around Death City at night when that happened. They had stopped to take there separate paths to go home when Blackstar glanced down.

"Shadowstar…" He began quietly, unsure how he would say what he planned on.

His more experienced and advanced ninja brother hadn't vanished yet, and without looking muttered. "hmm?"

Blackstar refused to look at him. "You're….You're a good guy…I'm proud to be your little brother." And with that he ran off leaving Shadowstar at the corner with a startled expression.

Maybe…Maybe Shadowstar was an okay guy, maybe he wasn't. But to Blackstar, he was a great brother. Though the next day he told Shadowstar never to tell anyone what he told him, and he himself would deny it if anyone asked if what he said that night was true.

Though a knowing twinkle would flare in several of there eyes, as if they had known that it was true of what he said.

All in all, people started to pay a bit more attention to Blackstar after that. Much to his joy.

_OMAKE_

"Where is the damn bastard…" Blackstar growled as he walked down the DWMA hallway, hands stuffed in his pocket as he searched for his brother. "If this was the other way around he would have probably found me an hour ago." He grumbled.

Blackstar stopped as he heard familiar voices farther down the hallway.

He began casually walking towards the spot and recognized the voices as Kid's, Maries, and Shadowstars. He couldn't make out what they were saying though, much to his dismay. The three were inside the teachers lounge it seemed.

He continued walking and stopped at the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Shadowstar-sensei!" It was Kid's voice, and in a whiny tone. "Tell Marie to move so I can have more room! She's hogging most of you up!" He complained.

"To bad Kid, Shadowstar-_sama_ is a, sexy, male and it's a _woman's _role to be with men, not other men." Marie said.

_Sama...? Role…? What are they talking about? What is going on in there?_ Blackstar thought as he tried to find a peephole but returned his ear to the door as the talking picked up.

"Don't fight, Kid-kun, Marie-chan." Shadowstar said, something in his tone was alien to how he usually spoke among people. "Aren't you happy where you are right now Kid-kun?" Shadowstars voice had a teasing tone to it.

"Yes…but…" kid.

Blackstar couldn't take it anymore. His curiosity was driving him insane! He grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door open.

And almost regret opening the door.

Shadowstar was sitting on a couch, his black button up shirt he wore that day unbuttoned revealing a well toned chest. Both Kid and Marie holding on to him, kissing his jaw, cheek, neck, lips and other parts of skin, running there hands through his hair and down his chest.

Shadowstar sure looked like a pimp at that moment.

All three snapped there heads up at Blackstar, there faces holding horrified expressions as there skin turned bright red, except for Shadowstar, who only lightly blushed.

"Um, hello Blackstar." Shadowstar said and coughed nervously. "So, how was your day?"

Blackstar just stared at them and turned around to close the door to give them some privacy.

**Thank you for reading! This was 15 pages long! WOW! Anyways Shadowstar is Yuki's OC it's his idea to have Shadowstar like Marie, that was his original plan for Shadowstars love interest, I added the small Kidd twist.**

**Yuki wants to make a KidXShadowstarXMarie lemon oneshot, but it's up to you guys to review with your opinions on that.**

**Anyways the ending (Before the Omake) Seemed a little rush, and I apologized. This is more of a 'incidents over time, several flashbacks' kind of oneshot though.**

**Oh well, please review!**


End file.
